William Dunbar/Gallery: Evolution
>> More images of William in Season 4 Earth 430840 196220760502541 1574576284 n-1-.jpg|William's appearance in Evolution. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png|Talking with Yumi in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Will.jpg|Talking with other Lyoko Warriors in Cortex. Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png|Teasing Odd. Tumblr mezvoworCZ1qcbv12o4 250.png|Punching the bag in Rivalry. Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png|Listening to Yumi's story about her cousin in Suspicions. Soupcons 088-1-.jpg|Let Aelita enter the Scanner first. Die18-1-.png|Offers a help to Ulrich after he has a fight with Yumi. Tumblr mhlyfllCQW1qcbv12o7 250.png|He is bored to be seen as the "bad guy". Warriorawakens32|Seems happy when Ulrich can't participate in a mission. Warrior Awakens 5.jpg|With Odd and Ulrich in The Warrior Awakens. Rendezvous29|Laughing at Jim with Yumi. Rendezvous31|Heading to the factory while Jim doing some Tai-chi moves… Rendezvous37|With Odd in Scanner Room. Rendezvous236|In the Lab. Rendezvous237|Looking at the remaining Source Codes in Rendezvous. Friday9.jpg|With Ulrich at Lab. Friday 10.jpg|As seen in Friday the 13th. Friday 13.jpg|Takes Laura to the Scanner room. Friday 16.jpg|Watching as Laura about to be virtualized. Friday 20.jpg|Giving Samantha the red rose. Friday 21.jpg|Now they must find a way to pay these roses for Odd… Intrusion27|With Yumi. Intrusion28|Gathering together in ''Intrusion. evo_william_terre_0101.jpg|Inside the Scanner. Virtual dunbar.png|William in Code Lyoko Evolution. Williamcortex.jpg|William overwatching Cortex. Tumblr mg7iubWlS91rk5h46o3 250.jpg|He still has X.A.N.A.'s gifts. Evo william virtuel 0015.jpg|William defeating a Krab. William.PNG|Telling Odd to stop fooling around. 2490433-9918007829-2012-.png|About to attack a Krab. Rivalite 577.jpg|Riding Ulrich's Overbike in Rivalry. WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroys a Krab! Rivalite 619.jpg|You happy? Ulrich VS William.PNG|Instead of teamed up with Ulrich, William fight with him yet again. WilliamD.PNG WilliamMount.PNG|William saves Ulrich before he falls into the digital sea. Trailer29.PNG|At the Cortex, in front of the MegaPod. InsidetheMegaPod.PNG|In the Megapod. Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png|Awed at Aelita's Creativity. Tumblr mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1 500.png|Inside Cortex's core with Odd and Ulrich. evo_william_virtuel_0072.jpg|Uses Super Smoke in the air. evo_william_virtuel_0073.jpg|Pops in the sky about to slash a Kankrelat. Tower of Blok's laser.png|William get hitted by Blok Wall's laser in Count-down. Foolxana30|Watching the tower from distance in How to Fool X.A.N.A.. Foolxana34|He helplessly watches as Aelita get devirtualized. Foolxana35|Now the fun begin! 920195_621069474588408_536132655_o.jpg|Fighting Bloks and Krabs alone. Foolxana36|Until they destroyed by Odd. Foolxana40|William stucks by a Krab. Bros.jpg|Smiles at Odd. Warriorawakens45|With Odd in Arena. Warrior Awakens 22.jpg|In his Nav Skid in The Warrior Awakens. Warriorawakens57|In front of the Megapod. Warriorawakens59|In the Megapod with Yumi, Aelita, and Odd. Warriorawakens78|Odd can't drive the Megapod very well. Warriorawakens80|Arriving in Cortex's core. Warriorawakens82|Yumi talk to him. Warriorawakens85|In front of the interface. Warriorawakens90|A Ninja about to attack. Warrior Awakens 9.jpg|Aelita get devirtualized. Warriorawakens93|William prepares to fight the Ninja for the first time. Warriorawakens96|William having a hard time fighting the ninjas. Warriorawakens99|Picking his Zweihänder. Warrior Awakens 17.jpg|William and Yumi now must facing three Ninja. Warrior Awakens 12.jpg|Seems like even William can't beat ninjas easily. Warrior Awakens 13.jpg|William waking up. Warrior Awakens 15.jpg|A Tessen Fan passes through William. Warrior Awakens 16.jpg|The Ninja get hitted by Tessen Fan! Evo xanatyron 0288.jpg|A ninja devirtualize William. Rendezvous11 Rendezvous48 Rendezvous47 Rendezvous46 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous68 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous65 Rendezvous63 Rendezvous62 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous93 Rendezvous92 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous143|Dodging a laser. Rendezvous160 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216 Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous225 Rendezvous224 558898_606598366035519_1746788334_n.jpg|Vs Ninja. Friday 2.jpg 2013-03-30-episode14.jpg|Facing off with a Ninja. Intrusion 354.jpg 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg|William and X.A.N.A. William ???.jpg Confusion48.JPG Profuture53.JPG Profuture41.JPG Bumping into each other CLE 15.PNG|Bumps into X.A.N.A. William with Supersmoke XANA William being attacked by William CLE 15.PNG Yumi being chased by William CLE 15.PNG Intrusion 489.jpg Intrusion 490.jpg Intrusion 491.jpg Return.png|The Scyphozoa appears behind William William Sees The Schpozoa.png|William sees the Scyphozoa for the first time since Final Round Mutinerie 315.jpg|William is cornered and scared. Poor William.png|William surrounded by Krabs and the Scyphozoa Meduse evolution.jpg Meduse2 evolution.jpg|William is Caught by the Scyphozoa. XANA-William.jpg|Back under X.A.N.A.'s control again. Mutinerie 522.jpg|William grinning. Mutinerie 536.jpg|William fights Ulrich. Code lyokoWilliam.jpg William is Held by the Scypcohzoa.png Devirtualization.JPG|William getting himself devirtualized by two Bloks to go try to help Yumi and Ulrich back at Kadic. So as the William CLone.png|Watching Odd devirtualize the William clone. Odd Clone is gone.png|Watching Odd devirtualize the Odd clone. The problem is finally Sloved.png|Finding the fake clones with Odd. Ulrich and William walk towards Odd or the Clone..png|William and Ulrich walking towards Odd or the Odd clone. William cuts odd Short.png|Cutting Odd short after Odd thanks him. Odd is saved by William.png|Saving Odd from the Odd clone. William asking Ulrich if He's the real one.png|Asking Ulrich if he is the real Ulrich William Asking Jeremy what to do..png|Asking Jeremy what to do. William takes Out the Clone.png|Destroying Ulrich clone. William arrived Evo24.png|Arrived in front of the bubble in Temporal Paradox. William helping Aelita.png|Helping Aelita Up. t (10).jpg|Laura compliments William. Code Lyoko - The Sector Five - The Lower Levels.png Category:William Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Gallery Category:Needs Captions